Doyle Learning Academy
Doyle Learning Academy was an online homeschooling program. It is located in St. George, Utah, but has administrators as far away as Ogden. The only known student enrolled is Summer Petersen. Description Doyle was a computer course to home-school students. History 2012–2013 school year Beginning Little is known of Doyle's history prior to November of 2012, at which point Summer Petersen became enrolled in it within the Petersen Estate. When she began, she received a letter informing her that the Official New Student Orientation Course was available to her in Canvas. She also completed the Pre-start Checklist on her PC. She also created an SIS account in order to access the Orientation course in Canvas, so she could use her SIS username and password to sign into Canvas. She became very annoyed when the registration process lingered for twenty minutes after she signed up, as opposed to a guaraunteed maximum of fifteen. Petersen also followed a link to opt-out of all future marketing emails from Doyle Academy. However, she was initially confused with the way Math was arranged, as the site's instruction videos had never been specific regarding which courses she needed as a freshman student. Continuation On January 3, 2013, Doyle hosted a Live Orientation, which Summer Petersen watched but found herself feeling too awkward to participate in. On January 11, she finally figured out her Math problem after looking over it with GTR-10. Evolution On February 25, Doyle, for the first time in the program's history, needed to do a runoff. In the first round of voting, no candidate had won a majority of student votes, which was a plurality. So Doyle took the top two candidates and had a run off. Students had until 4 p.m. on the day Summer Petersen learned this to cast their final vote, at which time the new Student Body President would be announced. After following a link to see both of their campaign pages, Petersen chose not to vote. Two days later, the Chief Academic Officer announced that Doyle had sent out a survey to obtain feedback from everyone, including non-voters, so to play a direct role in helping the system fulfill their mission to "prepare promising students for meaningful lives as principled leaders". Petersen dryly remarked that they were bragging that most schools did not offer student surveys. It was revealed that during the 2013–2014 school year, many changes would occur: Math classes would be taught entirely by mentors, Doyle would be transitioning to using Zoom for all live classes, a program called Elevation would be moving in June 2013, Middle School Leadership classes would be moving to the same schedule as High School Leadership, and their entire program was moving to a more traditional Academic Calendar. On February 28, a letter from Doyle Academy prompted Summer Petersen to sarcastically cite she would have liked to know in advance she could only become involved in Facebook, as she felt her time had been wasted. On May 1, Summer Petersen ignored an invitation to join a webinar that night. End of the year That weekend, the semester (in Doyle's schedule only) came to an end, and Williams announced that she had finished submitting all the final grades for self-paced math, so, unless students had an extension, they were able to view their final grade. Summer Petersen was the only known student to pass; none were known to fail. Between the terms In June of 2013, a program called Elevation was moved. 2013–2014 school year During the new school year, Math classes for all grades would be taught entirely by mentors, hoping to deepen students’ connection to the material and create a more personalized learning experience. By popular demand, Doyle transitioned to using Zoom for all live classes, hoping to provide students with the option to take classes on their phones or tablets. Middle School Leadership classes moved to the same schedule as High School Leadership, hoping to facilitate deeper, more substantial instruction and discussion. Additionally, their entire program was moving to a more traditional Academic Calendar, hoping to render it better aligned with students’ schedules across the country. With all of their new changes, classes began a week later in August and ran through the third week of May of 2014, thereby allowing Doyle to add seventeen days of instruction to their school year. As a result, students would have more time to review concepts with mentors, more time to work on assignments, and more opportunities for fun activities. Appearances * Category:Schools